1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for capturing images, and more particularly, to a method of capturing an image by controlling an unmanned image capturing device, an unmanned image capturing device, and a device that operates an unmanned image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unmanned image capturing device, e.g. a drone, may capture images such as photographs and/or videos based on a wireless control signal. Commonly, a drone is controlled by a person via a remote controller, e.g., by using radio waves.
A remote controller (or operating device) such as a joystick or a touch button of a smartphone may be used to control a conventional unmanned image capturing device. Generally, a user may move the unmanned image capturing device to a desired location by adjusting an operating stick or an operating button to control motions of the unmanned image capturing device such as pitch-up/pitch-down or roll-left/roll-right. Accordingly, a conventional image capturing method using an unmanned image capturing device requires a user to control a movement direction, an altitude, etc., of the unmanned image capturing device by precisely manipulating an operating device such that the desired image is captured, which is often difficult for the user.